Ma vie de jeu ma vie avant toi
by Tentatrice02
Summary: Bella a une vie de plaisir en compagnie de ces deux amis Emmett et Rosalie. Elle n'aime personne a part ces deux amis. Mais que se passera-t-il quand elle le recontrera LUI.  Je suis nulle en resumé mais venez voir !
1. Chapter 1

_Note: _

_Salut les amies ! Alors comme promis voici la fiction qui correspond au resumé 2; celui ou Bella a une vie d'éclate totale. Je tiens a signaler pour les âmes sensibles qu'il y a du lemon dans ce chapitre. Oui je sais je commence fort mais en même temps j'en ai besoin. Etant donnée que l'imbécile que je suis a proposé a son petit copain une période d'abstinence d'UN MOIS. Oui je sais plus suicidaire tu meurs mais voilà. J'en suis à ma troisième semaine et mon traitre de petit copain s'amuse a me tenter. Vous me dirait vas-y éclate-toi mais le problème c'est que je peux pas. Si je réussis pas c'est un mois de loyer pour moi alors..._

_Oui je sais RTVA (RTVA= raconte ta vie ailleurs) mais voilà toute mes copines sont comme qui dirait indispo et je me vois pas en parlé a ma famille... Bon tout sa pour dire qu'il y a du lemon. Ah oui j'avais oublier de préciser sa se passe entre Bella et Emmett. Nan ne vous enfuyez pas vous comprendrez très vite (pas dans ce chapitre mais dans le prochain) que la fic est totalement Edward Bella._

_BONNE LECTURE _

_xoxo Rita_

Chapitre 1: Comme d'habitude

Ou est Emmett ? Je deteste quand il fatigue avant moi. Je me tourne sur le coté et je le vois en train de contempler le plafond. Il a l'air songeur.

- Tu crois que Rose revient dans combien d'heure ? murmura-t-il.

- Toujours aussi gaga.

- Répond s'il te plait souffla-t-il.

- D'après ce que je sais dans exactement 2 heures.

Il soupira Emmett avait toujours été fou de Rose. Je me demande même comment il a pu accepter l'idée d'un triolisme. En attendant il en profitait autant que Rosalie. Celle-ci avait décidée d'aider une amie vivant en Europe. Nous laissant donc seule tout les deux...

- C'est long elle me manque tu sais.

- Je sais Em' elle va revenir c'est pas comme-ci elle t'avait quitté.

Il gronda et ce jetta sur moi. Il embrassa mon cou,mes lèvres ,la naissance de ma poitrine laissant un chemin en feu sur mon corps. Je ne voulais pas jouir avant lui donc je me retins. Il me lança un regard très explicite. Et se pencha vers ma chatte, qu'il lècha sensuellement. C'en était intolérable. Il titilla mon clitoris avec son pouce. Je poussa des gemissements de bonheur. Il savait ce que j'aimais. Je n'en pouvais plus je le voulais en moi je voulais le sentir contre mes parois.

- Vas-y Em' grognai-je.

Il rit de mon impacience mais m'obeit. Il me pénètra violement, je poussa un cri. Ces coups de bouttoirs devienrent de plus rapide. Le désir atteint son paroxysme. Je poussa un long gémissement. Il se retira de moi et s'écroula à mes côtés.

- Je t'aime murmurai-je.

- Nan Bella tu n'aimes personne tu n'aimes que le sexe.

Il avait à moitié raison. J'aimais le sexe certes mais je l'aimais aussi lui ainsi que Rose. En même ma vie ne se résumait qu'a sa le sexe. Et encore le sexe. Je couchais à droite et gauche. Et le pire d'après ma mère c'est que j'aimais ça.

- Bon faut qu'on se prépare dis-je.

- Ou on vas demanda Emmett.

- Cherchez notre copine alors lève toi et habille toi c'est clair.

Il grommela un peu au "notre" de copine mais se leva tout de même. Je courrus jusqu'a ma chambre. J'ouvris mon dressing en grand. Cherchant " la" tenue qui me renderait canon. J'attrapa une mini jupe à motif écossais. Ainsi qu'un chemisier rouge auquel je débouttona pas mal de bouton. J'ajouta une ceinture noir pour bien souligner ma poitrine. J'étais quasiment prête il ne manquait que ma paire de talon aiguille d'un noir profond. Je ne mis pas de maquillage ce dernier étant inutile vu ma condition de vampire. Je descendis les escaliers en trombe. Emmett n'était pas en bas. Comment il arrivait à prendre plus de temps que moi pour s'habiller ?

- Emmett ramène tes jolies fesses ici ok !

- Y a pas le feu ma belle alors attends cria-t-il depuis en haut.

- J'ai pas que sa à faire Mlle Em' !

Il gronda. Nous avions exactement 30 minutes pour arrivait à l'aeroport. Si nous avions le malheur d'arriver en retard Rose ferait de nous son repas. Et c'est pas une blague. Je ne voulais pas risquer de l'enerver.

- Emmett Mcarty descends tout de suite c'est clair.

- J'arrive j'arrive !

Une minute plus tard il descendit en courant les escaliers. Je le détailla il ne portait qu'un jeans ainsi qu'une chemise déboutonner.

- Tu te fiche de moi t'as prit autant de temps pour ça !

- J'arrivais pas à choisir quoi mettre se justifia-t-il.

Je le dévisagea sévèrement. Il m'agaçait vraiment beaucoup là. Je décida à ne pas parler pour la survie de ce guignol ! Je marcha tranquillement jusqu'a ma magnifique Porshe. Et m'installa au siège conducteur. Le trajet jusqu'à l'aeroport se passa bien. Et nous arrivâmes trés vite là-bas. Nous entrâmes dans le batiment. J'avais peur d'être arriver en retard.

- Bella ! S'exclama ma belle Blonde.

- Rose !

Je courrus vers elle et la serra dans mes bras.

- Tu m'as manquée lui murmurai-je à l'oreille.

- Toi aussi.

- Et moi je compte pour du beurre !

- Mais non Emmett viens par là !

Rose prit Emmett dans ces bras et l'embrassa goulument. Je dus me racler la gorge pour les ramener sur terre et non dans désireland. Rose avait l'air frustrée en même temps un mois sans rapport c'est dur. Car contrairment a moi Rose est fidèle. En faites Rose et Em' sont un vrai couple fidèle et amoureux. Et moi je suis juste une meuf avait qui ils ont du plaisir. Au départ on était amis et là on est devenue amant. Rosalie me sortit de mes pensées.

- J'ai une super nouvelle a vous annoncer !

- Quoi demanda Em'.

- Un ami a moi va vivre avec nous...

_Alors sa promet pour le futur chapitre qui est donc le mystérieux invité ?_

_Je veux 10 com' pour la suite je sais exigente mais juste je bosse pas pour des prunes._

_QUESTION:_

_Que pensez-vous du triolisme entre ces trois là ?_

_re xoxo Rita_


	2. Chapter 2

____

Note:

Je sais ma dernière note était... Asssez perturbatrice et ne concernait pas vraiment la fiction. Je tenais à dire un truc très important. Les personnages sont tous des vampires eh ouais en même temps vous l'auriez sus. Dans ce chapitre.

__

Je n'avais aucune idée de qui elle pouvait bien parlé. Elle avait été très évasive. Même une fois qu'elle aille déballée ces bagages. Elle n'avait rien dit. C'était vraiment vraiment frustrant.

- Allez vas-y c'est qui ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

Elle feignait l'ignorance sa se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

- Rose chérie, ma belle joue pas à ça avec moi je peux avoir recourir à d'autre moyen de persuasion.

Elle me sourit puis baissa les yeux. Je soupira elle voulait jouer on allait jouer.

- Ne m'oblige pas à ça !

- Bella nan laisse-moi tranquille je t'en supplie pas comme-ça.

Elle suppliait ce qui voulait dire qu'elle connaissait ses chances de gagner à ce jeu là. Je décida de la laisser tranquille pour l'instant...

Je marcha tranquillement jusqu'a ma chambre. J'ouvris mon dressing mais changea de tenue j'attrappa un mini short en jean ainsi qu'un débardeur rouge très moulant. Je coiffa mes cheveux lissa ma frange. Et quitta ma chambre. Tandis que je marchais dans le couloir je croisa Emmett.

- Ou tu vas ?

- En ville oh et si jamais je ramenerai surement un "ami".

- Oui je vois évite le bruit.

- Je peux pas te promettre ça Em' tu devrai le savoir dis-je d'une voix lourde de sous-entendue.

Je courrus jusqu'a mon bébé ma Porshe. J'adorais la conduire elle était super belle aussi. Je conduisis les cheveux en vent jusqu'a la boite de nuit

Mistic mon lieu de jeu. Le videur me laissa passer étant donné mon statut de V.I.P a peine rentrer que je trouva LE mec. Je m'approcha de lieu et m'assis juste a coté de lieu au bar. Il se rendit très vite compte de ma présence.

- Salut me dit-il d'une voix mielleuse.

- Salut tu t'appelle ?

Ma voix était sexy et je pouvais voir l'effet que j'avais sur lui, rien qu'a la vue de son pantalon.

- Jayson et toi ?

- Bella

- Ce nom te va trés bien fit-il remarqué.

Je m'approcha de lui et je le vis frissonée.

- Pas le temps pour la conversation toi et moi on veut qu'une chose le sexe alors chez moi ou chez toi ? J'avais demandé ça d'une voix rauque.

- Chez toi dit-il en souriant de mon arrogance.

Et c'est comme-ça que je me retrouva avec lui dans ma voiture. Le trajet jusqu'a chez moi était très...Chaud. Jayson s'amusant a caressé ma cuisse. J'avais vraiment du mal à me retenir. Je voyais déja la maison depuis ici. Je mis le turbo pour arriver là-bas en un temps record. J'avais tellement envie de lui...

PDV: Edward

Je venais d'arriver chez Rosalie celle-ci m'accueilli chez elle avec tellement de gentillesse. Je me sentais de trop. Mais en même temps je n'avais nulle part d'autre ou aller. Qui aurait crue que moi et Tanya on aurait eu des problèmes de couple telle qu'elle m'aye jetté dehors. Je savais que ça ne durait pas mais quand même !

- Alors Rosalie toujours avec Emmett ?

- Toujours on est plus unis que jamais répondit-elle - mais en ce moment il est parti chassé.

- Et vous vivez seule parce-que cette odeur en plus m'obsède.

- Ah toi aussi s'exclaffe-t-elle.

- Comment ça toi aussi ?

- Bella fait cette effet a tout le monde en parlant du loup j'entend sa voiture.

Une minute après j'eu la chance de voir cette magnifique femme. Elle était irresistible tellement sexy ! Je fus déçu de voir qu'elle était accompagner. Elle n'accorda même pas un regard ni a moi ni a Rose. Elle monta tranquillement les marches avec son invité. Une fois qu'elle fut hors de vue je demanda à Rosaline:

- C'est son petit ami ?

Elle me regarda avec un sourire moqueur.

- Nan t'inquiète c'est seulement son repas...

__

Note: Je sais je coupe avant les explications ...

Ce que remarque c'est que le text est plus long sur le traitement de texte que sur la page du site. Doooomage!

Allez je suis gentille j'envoye déja la suite mais je veux et je vous assure que je publie rien avant d'avoir eu 10 com' .

Et 10 vrai com' pas de chiffre PLEASE !

je rappelle le PLAGIAT est INTERDIT.

Sur ce ciao je vais convaincre mon copain...


	3. Chapter 3

Note: salut les filles ( d'après ce que je sais mes lecteurs sont principalement des filles/femmes) J'aurai une chose important à dire. Ma fic' comportant du lemon je tiens à dire que je suis pas responsable si des gens sont traumatisés même si sa me fait mal aux cœurs. J'aurai une question est-ce que sa vous dérange que je raconte ma petite vie ici ? Parce- que je tiens pas à vous ennuyez avec mes histoires. J'avais dit 10com's pour la suite mais l'âme charitable que je suis vous envoies la suite pour 8com's. Info perso en passant j'ai gagnée le pari avec mon mec!

Sa se fait.

_PDV: Edward_

_Cette odeur c'est… Nan pas possible !_

_- Je te conseil de retenir ta respiration il faut pas l'interrompre murmura Rose._

_Nan c'est contre tout mes principes ! Carlisle doit absolument parler avec Bella. Cette odeur de sang ne présage rien de bon. J'aurai du prendre ce que m'as dit Rose au pied de la lettre._

_- Zen frangin elle n'est pas une monstrueuse fille tu sais._

_(nda: dans cette fic' Alice, Jasper ,Rosalie, Emmett et Edward sont les enfants adoptif des parent Cullen mais et Em' et Rose on quitté le nid familiale pour vivre avec Bell's)_

_Faut dire que là je doutais fortement._

_PDV: Isabella_

_Jayson en valait vraiment la peine. Il pensait faux et sa 'arrangeait. Je me pencha vers lui. Ces yeux brillait d'envie. J'approcha mes dents de son cou et avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique se soit j'avais déjà prélevée assez de sang pour qu'il soit dans les vapes. Son sang était délicieusement succulent. Boire son sang était vraiment jouissif. Il avait tout pour plaire le physique et le sang. Et dire que je n'ai pas profitée de chaque goutte pleinement. Il me rendait frustrée ! Je repoussa son cadavre. Et réajusta mes vêtements. Une fois debout je souleva le corps inerte et sauta par la fenêtre je m'enfonça dans la forêt et creusa un trou et enterra le cadavre qui m'avait régalée. Je me préparais au regard mauvais de l'invité._

_Point de vue Emmett:_

_Je venais de voir Bell's enterrait un cadavre. J'imagine qu'elle avait eu un petit creux. J'avais pas vraiment de mal a me faire a son régime alimentaire. Parce- que aimait Bell's c'est l'aimer comme elle est. Elle n'a jamais vraiment aimée quelque un et le fait qu'elle nous fasse ne serait ce que confiance me remplit de fierté. Elle avait une place dans mon cœur. Elle nous rendait plus unis moi et Rose._

_Point de vue Edward:_

_Bella était revenue dans le salon mine de rien mais elle était tellement jolie habillée comme ça._

_Son bustier noir assortis a son pantalon en cuir nor lui allait a merveille. Ses ongle long verni en noir et rose était originaux. Ses escarpins au bout arrondis lui allait a ravir. Elle avait mis le paquet. Mais je n'étais pas dupe j'avais déjà bien cernée cette belle jeune femme. Tous ce qu'elle cherche dans la vie c'était la facilité le plaisir et la luxure. Mais ce n'était surement pas sans raison elle a dut vivre quelque chose d'horrible pour ne s'attacher a personne. Et malgré ça je me sentais irrésistiblement attirée par elle._

_Note : ce chapitre me semble court mais vous inquietez pas les filles pendant la prochaine semaine je vais poster quasiment tout les jours ! Allez au moins huit com's pour un long chapitre !_


	4. Chapter 4

_Note: coucou ! alors voici une suite je suis pas très inspirer mais je tiens toujours mes promesse donc voici la suite !_

PDV: Edward

Pourquoi évite-t-elle le sujet principale ? Elle me rend fou j'y tiens plus je lui demande.

- Tu n'est pas végétarienne.

Ma question avait plus l'air d'une affirmation et je m'en voulais d'avoir l'air aussi dur.

- Ouais.

Ouais seulement ouais c'est... Intolérable elle se fiche bien de la vie qu'elle vient de prendre.

- Sa te fait aucun effet ?

- Qu'est que tu veux que je dise je suis désolée de m'être régalée ?

Comment quelqu'un d'aussi...Gentille en surface peut-être aussi cruelle ?

- Laisse Ed' chacun sa façon de vivre me dit Rose.

- Non Rosalie je ne peux pas "laisser" c'est au-dessus de mes moyens !

Emmett choisis ce moment pour rentrer à la maison. Il remarqua tout de suite la situation très tendue.

- Kezako?

- Oh Em' c'est juste Eddy qui n'aime pas mon régime.

PDV Emmett:

Je connaissais Bell's très bien et si il y a une chose qu'elle supporte pas c'est qu'on la juge. Surtout quand il s'agit de son régime. Moi et Rose nous savons pourquoi Bell's à une régime pareil. Et nous comprenons. Et voir Edward la juger comme ça c'est juste insupportable.

- Dégage grondai-je.

- Quoi s'exclama Eddy

- Tu as bien entendue Bell's et la deuxième personne qui compte le plus pour moi et tu la juge chose que je ne supporte pas alors dégage !

Mon "frère" me regarda surpris. Rose aussi était étonnée. Quand à la principale intèréssée elle semblait touchée.

- Mais Em' Edward et notre frère ! S'exclama Rose.

- désolée ma belle mais si je devais choisir sa serait Bell's.

J'étais vraiment désolé de faire de la peine a Eddy mais Bella, elle n'a personne pour veiller sur elle.

Il parut comprendre. Il avait rassemblé ses affaires et quittait la maison. Le silence était lourd. Connaissant mon frangin il irait à l'hôtel.

Alors que j'allais m'asseoir à coté de Rose. Bell's dit :

- Et au faite Rose on s'est pas dit bonjour comme il faut.

Elle avait dit sa sur un ton lourd de sous entendue. Et déja les deux femmes courrait jusqu'à l'étage...

_Note: Beaucoup de gens sont homophobe alors ce chapitre là je ne mettrais pas de suite à ça..._

_Et merci à FIFER  pour sa remarque. Je suis super heureuse d'avoir gagnée mon pari. Ceux qui ne suivent pas mes blabla ne peuvent pas savoir de quoi je parle. la question voulez-vous que je continue de raconter ma vie (sexuelle et autre) ici ?_

_Je cherche une beta temporaire !_


	5. Chapter 5

**La suite…**

PDV Edward :

Il me met à la porte comme ça sans gène ! Mais il oublie qui je suis. Je suis Edward Anthony Masen Cullen ! Son frère et il me met à la porte comme ça. Il se moque de moi c'est pas vrai ! Qui aurait crue qu'il préférait cette fille à moi ( en même y a pas photo ). C'est fini maintenant quand je devrais choisir entre lui et Tanya et bien je choisirais ma copine. Non faut pas se mentir j'en suis incapable. Pourquoi je suis incapable d'être un salop. Ça me soule !

PDV Emmett:

Bon comment m'occuper ? La console. Nan pas envie. Chasser fait. Monter là-haut ? Mauvaise idée elle sont besoin de se retrouver. Je peux appeler Jazz ? Oui c'est ça appeler Jazz voilà une idée. Il pourrait nous rendre visite en plus il est célibataire !

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait je pris le téléphone et composa le numéro de Jazz.

- Qui que vous soyez vous avez intérêt à avoir une bonne raison pour m'appeler maintenant grogna Jazz.

Attend je l'ai dérangé ? Nan je l'ai dérangé !

- Nan c'est pas vrai Jasper tu rigole ?

- Em' grouille-toi j'ai pas que ça à faire !

- Tu pourrai ramener ton cul de vampire en Alaska please ?

Il eut un moment de silence et je l'entendis grogner.

- Tous ce que tu veux mais raccroche.

- Avec plaisir Jazz on se voit dans deux jours chez nous en Alaska.

- Ouais c'est ça c'est ça !

Il raccrocha tous de suite après. Avec Jasper ici sa va être super intéressant ! Surtout avec Eddy dans un hôtel du coin. Je vais m'amuser c'est sur !

**Un jour plus tard…**

PDV: Jasper

Attends j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié un truc mais quoi. C'était un appel mais lequel ? Sa avait un rapport avec le Canada… Nan en faites avec un voyage. Oui c'est ça un voyage ! Mais lequel ? Ah oui Em' m'avait appelé pour m'inviter en Alaska. Je suis trop fort! Hey mais je suis attendu pour demain. Merde ! Il faut que je me grouille je pris tout mes fringues et les jeta dans ma valise. Victoria me regarda perplexe.

- Qu'est que tu fais Jazz ?

- Mais valise.

- Tu…tu me quittes ?

- Mais non ma belle _on _part pour l'Alaska voir mon gros balourd de frère Emmett.

Elle sautilla partout et me serra dans ces bras. Elle courut jusqu'à la chambre. Et revint la minute d'après avec deux valises et toute habiller. Je courus jusqu'à la voiture et conduisit comme un fou mais une fois arriver à l'aéroport je me rendis compte que j'avais oublier Victoria. Quel con ! Je retourna à la maison et fit monter Victoria dans la voiture. Celle-ci était légèrement énervée de part le fait que je l'aille oublier à la maison. Et nous voilà arriver à l'aéroport près à partir pour l'Alaska. Rendre visite à mon idiot de frère…

Pdv Edward:

Je dois me venger ! Je suis obliger de me venger. Je vais me venger de la meilleur façon du monde ! J'ai trouvé je vasi utilisé Bella. Oui je sais c'est salop mais une vengeance c'est une vengeance et j'ai l'intention de la mener jusqu'au bout ?

_Note: Je trouve cette suite nulle ! Je vais surement me rattraper avec le prochain chapitre …_

_Je vous adore :'( snif je suis trop sensible ! C'est pas vrai-je suis juste triste mon mec part en vacances !_


	6. Chapter 6

_Note: Salut les filles ! Je tiens à dire que écrire cette suite sa été super galère à cause de mon torticolis ! Snif et c'est pendant les vacances que sa m'arrive pas juste ! Désoler d'avance si ce chapitre n'est pas long. Je suis tellement seule a cause de son voyage. Bon comme d'habitude on se retrouve en bas._

**La suite…**

Point De Vue: Emmett

Qu'est qu'il est lent le pépère. C'est qui se dégourdit ma parole. Il est en retard d'une heure. Ma parole je parle comme Tanya ou je rêve ! Moi qui avait prévu une magnifique parti de jeu vidéo. Je m'étais entraîner pendant plus d'un jour rien que pour le rétamer. De tout façon dès qu'il aura ramener son cul poilu de vampire ici il jouera avec moi. Et il n'a aucune excuse pour se défiler. Il peut pas me sortir qu'il est fatiguer il ferait que mentir. Et si il me dit qu'il doit chasser je lui dirait qu'il n'y a pas d'humain chez nous. O yeah Emmett Mcarty Cullen à toujours de bonne excuse. En même temps j'ai préparé ces excuses hier. Quel génie mais quel génie. C'est fout comme je suis vif d'esprit. Je sens le Einstein qui sommeil en moi et ressortir…( bon laissons Em' tout puissant délirer )

Point De Vue: Rosalie

Comme Bell's ma manqué c'est fout comme nos ébats nous rapproche. Elle est vraiment une personne important pour moi. Attends c'est quoi ce bruit ? C'est mon téléphone. Qui est le con qui me dérange. Grr je vais hurler. Bell's grogne. Je réponds énerver.

_*- Quel connard êtes-vous pour me dérangé ?_

_- Le connard en question est ton frangin répondit la voix légèrement agacé._

_- Si c'est toi Jazz sa me fait pas rire._

_- J'apprécie de voir que tu oublie vite ton grand frère Eddy dit la voix cette fois vexé._

_Bien sur j'aurai du m'en douter il n'y a que mon frère ce masochiste pour m'appeler ou meilleur moment…_

_- J'ai pas à m'excuser tu me soule Eddy alors vas-y accouche pourquoi tu appelles ?_

_- En faite je voudrai parler à Isabella._

_Je grognai mais une chose me réconfortait Bell's allait le tuer quand elle apprendrait qu'il l'appelait par son prénom entier. Je me tourna vers elle. Je remarqua qu'elle boudait et qu'elle était visiblement frustrée._

_- Mon frangin veut te parler._

_- Passe le moi il va entendre parler de son grade._

PDV: Isabella

_Ce con d'Edward Cullen commençait sérieusement a me chauffer les oreilles. De un il me juge de deux il m'interromps. C'est sur il me connaît pas. Il s'est pas ce qu'il l'attend. J'ai qu'une envie le tuer. En plus des deux première _**bourde **_il ose me demander de le rejoindre au _**Quileute **le bar du coin. Qui part le plus grand bol se trouve être gérer par mon « pote » Jacob Black. Et le voilà qui ose me mater ! Ma patience avait des limites.

- Salut Isabella me dit-il avec ce stupide sourit en coin.

Attends j'ai bien entendue ? Il a bien dit Isabella manquait plus qu'il rajoute Marie pendant qu'il y ait. Ce mec là est naturellement con ou il se force. Parce que au jeu du je suis le plus con il gagne haut la main…

**A LIRE NOTE D'auteur !**

Désoler je suis K-O mon torticolis m'empêche d'écrire un chapitre plus long. Mais de votre coté donnez vous un peu de peps et un peu de com' je bosse pour rien ! Si j'ai écrire ce chapitre alors que je suis malade (40 de fièvre) et que j'arrive a peine a soutenir mon cou. C'est pour vous sa me faisait mal au cœur de ne pas vous mettre un chapitre. Je vous rajouterai une suite sur cette même page. Ah et si jamais le texte passe du normale à l'italique c'est parce que j'ai trop eu la flemme de changer quand j'ai remarqué ça.

**La petite rubrique malheur de Misstinguette: **

_En plus du torticolis la fièvre et bien je déprime. Pourquoi me direz-vous et bien à cause de Tim pour celle qui ne suive pas c'est mon gars. _

_Et voyez-vous il est part en Italien pour les vacances voir sa familles. Et plus je pense et plus je me dis que les belles italiennes ne le laisse peut-être pas indiffèrent. Le problème c'est qu'il a des yeux et que j'ai les boules qu'il sent servent. En même temps il aura droit a une castration si il me fait cocu mais voila j'ai les boules qu'est que vous en pensez ?_

**Question: **

**Je me sens pas trop lemon a cause de ce qui se passe peut-être en Italie. Mais je voudrai avoir votre avis est-ce que vous voulez du lemon et entre qui et qui ? Et a quel fréquence une fois chaque chapitre ? Ou plus varier ? Et si jamais pour celle qui dirait Bella&Edward pour la suite je suis dans l'impossibilité assouvir votre requête puisque j'avais déjà prévu que non. **

**Bon j'espère que vous aurez pris la peine de lire ma longue note certe mais importante pour moi et n'oubliez pas ma devise:**

**UNE PEU DE PEPS UN PEU DE COM'S !**

**DERNIER TRUC : Oui je sais je soule mais je suis programmer pour en ce moment. Est-ce qu'une nouvelle fic' sa vous dit oui/non ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Info:**

Salut les filles vous aurez peut-être remarqué en regardant les commentaires mais il y a une fille ou un garçon qui a trouvé malin de critiqué ma fic' en ayant lus que le premier chapitre ! Je suis « légèrement » hors de moi ! En plus la personne ce permet de dire que ma fic' est All humain avec une touche d'Arlequin. Je suis tellement dégoûtée que je crois pas que je mettrais de suite avant demain. Si jamais l'auteur de ce com's prend la peine de lire ce message j'aimerai qu'il s'excuse !

Bye Mistinguette


	8. Chapter 8

PDV: Isabella

_Ce con d'Edward Cullen commençait sérieusement a me chauffer les oreilles. De un il me juge de deux il m'interromps. C'est sur il me connaît pas. Il s'est pas ce qu'il l'attend. J'ai qu'une envie le tuer. En plus des deux première _**bourde **_il ose me demander de le rejoindre au _**Quileute **le bar du coin. Qui part le plus grand bol se trouve être gérer par mon « pote » Jacob Black. Et le voilà qui ose me mater ! Ma patience avait des limites.

- Salut Isabella me dit-il avec ce stupide sourit en coin.

Attends j'ai bien entendue ? Il a bien dit Isabella manquait plus qu'il rajoute Marie pendant qu'il y ait. Ce mec là est naturellement con ou il se force. Parce que au jeu du je suis le plus con il gagne haut la main…

**La suite**

- Salut Eddy dis-je d'une voix calme et posée.

Il ne devait pas savoir a quel point j'avais envie de l'étriper. En faites il ne devait pas avoir conscience que je n'avais qu'une envie le démembrer puis le brûler et le ressusciter jusqu'à ce que je sois trop faible pour recommencer.

- Je suis content que tu sois venue sa me fait plaisir.

Tu veux que je te fasse ravaler tes mensonges ou tu veux vivre assez longtemps pour dire tes adieux a ta famille ? Edward Cullen tu es décidément mon cauchemar ambulant !Nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur du bar. Quoique moi une seule idée me traversait la tete celle de me casser le plus vite d'ici. Bon sang qu'ai-je fait pour mérité ça !Je suis heureuse de voir le visage magnifique de Jacob.

- Hey toi !

- Salut ma déesse sa roule comme tu veux?

- Surtout depuis que je te vois dis-je d'une voix rauque.

- Tu es venue pour moi ?

- Nan désolée Jake je suis invité par Eddy. Eddy voici Jake. J'avais dis ça sans détournée les yeux de mon indien préfèrée.

- Bonjour dit lassement Edward en tendant la main pour se la faire serrer.

Quand je vis son geste j'éclata de rire.

- Qu'est qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

- Eh bien Jake ne fais pas partie de cette catégorie de gens qui serrent la main. Il est plutôt du style a te serrer dans ses bras.

- Sa me fait mal au cœur mais je te la laisse.

L'Indien me fit un sourire au coin. Tandis que je marchais vers une banquette dans le coin de la salle. Une fois assis Eddy perdit de son assurance.

- Tu le connais ?

- Un peu que je le connais dis-je d'une voix lourde de sous-entendu.

- Ne me dis pas que…

Oh Eddy serais-tu une prude jeune fille ? Ce qui expliquerais tout !

- Bon alors tu m'as pas appelé pour rien alors ?

- Je enfin tu vois je suis stupide ( y a pas a dire Eddy tu es prude et tu as exactement12 ans ) mais tu vois ?

- La luxure n'est pas conseil pour les prude.

Il baissa honteusement la tête et souffla un oui.

- Tu te dévergonde bravo !

Ce mec me prenait sérieusement pour une imbécile. Mais on peut être deux a jouer.

- Seth amène nous deux verre de whisky lançai-je.

Mon invité me regardait bizarrement. Comme-ci il n'était pas au courant.

- Euh Bella a quoi bon vu notre condition ?

- C'est bon tu peux le dire franchement on est deux vampire.

On aurait dit qu'il allait me faire une syncope

- Tu ..?

- Nous sommes dans un bar gérait par des loups-garous et qui est fréquenter par des vampires.

Il avait les yeux exorbité. Des vampires des loups-garous et tous dans un bar sa devait lui foutre les jetons. Il avait peur cool. J'adore avoir le dessus.

- Hey ferme ta bouche tu va gober des mouches.

Il cligna deux fois des yeux. Et ferma sa bouche.

- Des…

- Des esprits lupins plus communément appelé Loups garous débitai-je.

Il ferma les yeux et respira bruyamment. D'un coup sa respiration s'arrêta. Serait-il en train dans un coma éternel ? Ou a-t-il tout simplement eu une crise cardiaque. Quoique je pencherai plus pour un simple évanouissement de fillette ? Je le secoua légèrement. Bon j'ai le temps de mettre mon plan en exécution.

Quand Bella Swan se venge elle fait ça en grande pompe.

_Note: J'ai une bonne nouvelle je suis enceinte ! Mais comment l'annoncer à Tim ? Il revient se soir d'Italie ! Et j'ai que 19 ans !_


	9. Chapter 9

Note: Merci pour les conseils les filles ! Il l'a super bien pris ! En faites même un peu trop... Plus le droit de bouger il fait tout ! Si il pouvait il irait au toilette a ma place... Il est même un peu trop enthousiaste. Mais faut que je me calme pas de monter de colère maintenant !

**Suite**

Bon le crétin est endormi alors je peux me venger. Mais il faut d'abord le déplacer. Malheureusement il y a trop de gens dehors. Et une femme de vingt portant un homme sans effort c'est pas habituelle. Jacob pourra m'aider...

- Hey Jacob vient le porter s'il te plait.

Il ne se fit pas broncher. Et porta la plaie jusqu'à sa camionnette rouge. Rien qu'en la voyant je me promis de lui acheter une meilleur bagnole. Une fois ma victime caser dans la bagnole. Jacob me lança un de ces regards plein de tristesses.

- Tu...

- Non bébé t'inquiète pas simple vengeance.

Il me prit la main et nous arrivâmes très rapidement à l'Hotel du nigaud. Je le posa sur le canapé et me jeta sur Jacob. Il leva un sourcil.

- je te manque ?

- Tu peux même pas imaginer chéri gémis-je.

Je me jeta sur ces lévres. Il força l'entrée à ma bouche et j'entrouvis celle-ci. Nos langues dansaient ensemble dans une danse endiablée. Je le poussa sur le lit et me mis à califourchon sur lui. Nous étions déja nus. Je voulais qu'il me pénètre violemment. Il était tellement sauvage. Il se baissa de façon a avoir sa tête sous ma chatte. Il me lécha d'un coup. Je gémis violement.

- Oh Bébé...

- Oui ?

- Je te veux chéri prend moi !

J'étais haletante tellement ses carresses me faisait du d'un coup violent sans que je m'en rende compte il me pénétra. Je le mordis tellement le plaisir était a son paroxysme. Il resta en moi pour prolonger notre entreinte. Je roula sur le coté. Il m'avait épuisée le loup ! Je marcha doucement jusqu'au salon et enleva sa chemise au guignol. Je la mis et lui enleva son pantalon que je jeta par terre.

- Jacob il faut que tu partes ma vengeance est prête.

Il grogna le connaissant il était bien parti pour sa sieste du après. Mais je venais de contracarré ces plans. Il quitta tout de meme la chambre. Je porta Eddy jusqu'au lit. Ou je le posa puis je le récouvris d'une couverture. Bon tout est en place. Je le secoua et il se réveilla tout aussi vite.

- Qu'est que ?

- Faut dire que tu as été rapide Eddy qui l'aurait crue !

Il me sourit et il remarqua ces mains attachés au barreau du lit.

- Euh c'est quoi ?

- Ma vengeance murmurai-je.

Il rit doucement pendant que monsieur doutait de ma vengeance. Je m'habilla en vitesse. Et descendit à l'accueil de l'Hotel. Les policiers étaient là comme prévue.

- Monsieur l'homme qui a violé mon amie est dans la chambre 30C bégayai-je. Les policiers me regardait tristement et je me rendis à ma voiture. Une fois chez moi l'homme que je vis dans le salon illumina mon coeur...

_Enfin du Lemon après temps de temps..._


	10. Chapter 10

Nouvelle importante pour tous les lecteurs

Bonjour je ne suis pas misstinguette ( alias Rita) mais une amie a elle; Julie. Je sais que Rita tenait a vous donc je suis sure qu'elle aurait voulue que vous sachiez. Ceci sera surement le dernier post que vous recevrez étant donnée que Rita est morte. Je vais pas m'étaler sur le comment. Nous sommes tous très triste elle avait tellement de rêve. Futur maman et futur mariée. Eh oui elle allait enfin réaliser ces rêves. Je voulais vous dire que vos souvenirs d'elle sont le bienvenue et ils seront lus a son enterrement. Le site sera fermée dans une semaine.

Bisous Julie

P.S : Si quelqu'un veut reprendre le site sa sera un hommage à son imagination si folle.


	11. Chapter 11

**Une nouvelle note:**

Je savais que vous me demanderiez de quoi elle est morte. Sa me fait de la peine d'en parler. Elle était si maladroite ( comme son idole Bella) on estime jamais ce qu'une chute dans les escaliers peut causé. Et oui elle était tellement pressé ces foutues cours et en descendant les escaliers elle a fait une chute. J'ai pas vraiment compris le charabia des médecins mais le faites qu'elle soit tombée sur la tête est la cause. Julie n'a pas voulu reprendre son compte trop de vieux souvenir. Et moi je sais qu'elle aurait préféré que ces fic' soit terminée ( pour vous ). Vous pouvez pas imaginer a quel point elle aimait vos commentaires si encourageant. J'avais toujours sus qu'elle adorait faire plaisir a ces lecteurs. Elle aimerait j'en suis sur que son site et sa mémoire vivent grâce a chacun de vous. Pour vous faire plaisir une dernière fois je vais postez le début de la suite qu'elle avait commencée a écrire.

Bonne lecture Tim

P.S : Je sais que ce post est vraiment un torchon par rapport a son don a elle ces remarques douteuse et son humour j'espère que vous ne m'en tenez pas rigueur. Voici une dernière note d'elle qui me rappelle tellement elle…

_Note:Salut les filles ! Sa boom surement comme moi je pête la forme. Vous allez jamais le croire il a fait le grand saut ! Je vais me marier ! Je suis trop contente ! On se retrouve en bas !_

**Suite**

Point de vue: Bella

Cette chevelure miel cet accent texan… Oui c'était bien lui à peine avait-il croisé mon regard qu'un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Je courrus jusqu'à lui et me jeta dans ces bras. Je contempla son si beau visage.

- Jasper tu m'as manqué susurrai-je.

- Toi aussi ma belle.

Son visage se rapprocha dangereusement du mien jusqu'à ce qu'une voix criarde lache:

- Jasper Whitlock que fais-tu avec cette pimbêche !

- Pimbêche ? C'est de moi que tu parles petite rousse décolorée !

Elle parut offusquée !

- C'est ma couleur naturelle ! Et puis t'est qui toi !

J'allais exploser j'en avais marre. Qu'est qui me retient de l'étranglée ?

Non Bell's reste pacifique. Je lui arracherait bien ces horribles tifs. Non calme.

_* Bella peut reproduire les dons des autres ._


End file.
